Homo Homnini Lupus: Face of a Faceless Girl
by NonTimetisMessor
Summary: Man is a wolf to his fellow man. These are the thoughts of people as they come across the faceless She-wolf and the Stranger she has become.
1. Jeyne Westerling

So I don't own A Song of Ice and Fire but I have been smitten by the beauty the intricate world that GRRM has created. These will just be mainly one-shots of people that come into contact with Arya and lived to tell their stories. As always review and tell me your thoughts.

Face of a Faceless Girl

Jeyne Westerling

Jeyne had met the girl only a moon ago when the ships from Braavos brought a myriad of goods into Lannisport. She had brown hair and steely grey eyes, a long somber face and while she had features of a northerner, she spoke with a Braavosi accent. The girl has told the Castellan of the Crag that she had just arrived in her homeland after five years and would do anything for low wages. So the castellan had put the girl to work with the moody and half-mad Lady Jeyne. Jeyne liked the girl, since the death of her husband, she had actually missed the company of the northerners and this girl asked her questions about her husband, His Grace Robb Stark. She missed Robb and she openly mourned him for the first two years and then privately and defiantly stayed unmarried for his memory. Jeyne over the course of the last five years, had found that her mother, the Lady Sybell Spicer, and her family had a hand in the death of her lord husband at the Red Wedding. A week ago, in a fit of agony and despair had revealed as such to her maid, Cat. Then that was when the fevers started. First to go were the young ones, the babes of her sister and her brother and her uncle's family at Castamere. It seemed to her that two days would not be enough to kill children that days ago were healthy and smiling but they lay there breathless. Then the elders started getting sick and then her father, her uncle and his family finally her brother and his family and yet she was left untouched by the disease. So she sat with her mother and whispered that she had hated her for what she had done but still mourned her eventual death. That was when the words appeared on the walls in both the Crag and Castamere. _The North Always Remembers_ on the entrance to Castamere. Then _Winter is Coming _on the gates to the Crag. Everyone in the castle were too sick to find the assassin for surely that was whom had craved those words. The northern girl also had escaped the plague and helped Jeyne with her mother. That was when her mother had confessed her sins to Jeyne. She had told Jeyne about the Red Wedding and the abortive herbs, so that Jeyne would not conceive a child with the young wolf. She wanted so badly to take the pillow and suffocate her mother but deemed that to be too gracious an end for an evil woman. When her mother breathed her last breath, Jeyne was completely alone in a house full of corpses save for the little northern girl that reminded her of her days with Robb and his court.

That was when she had the shock of her life. The girl looked up at her and said, "Well, Good Sister, we can finally have a conversation without any interruptions."

Jeyne was confused and repeated, "Good Sister?"

"Yes, I am your Good Sister, Arya Stark, and I thank you for mourning Robb as long as you have but I have set you free and you can be happy once again," the girl said as she fished out a pair of trouser and a jerkin from her rucksack.

Jeyne did not know how to respond, she studied the girl and really looked at her features, she had northern features and Jeyne found that she resembled Lord Eddard Stark when she visited for the Hand's Tourney so long ago. But the curve of her lips and her brow were Robb. She cried then and sunk to her knees and sobbed like a babe. All she could say was forgive me to the girl.

The girl held no kindness in her eyes and no pity. She looked at Jeyne and said, "There is a ship to Pentos that will arrive in two days, you should be on it and try to make a life away from here."

Jeyne asked "Why did you come back after so long?"

The girl considered her for a few moments and said, "I have offered up names to the Many-Faced God and only I will be the only one to give those people the Gift."

"The Gift?"

"The Gift of Death, Good Sister." And with that the girl pulled a hood over her head, mounted one of the horse and trotted out of the gates of the Crag. Jeyne could not find it within herself to be frighten anymore, she was numb. So she did what any woman would do, she sent a raven to Castamere with instruction to set the castle on fire to be rid of the plague and set about destroying and burning the crag. And she started with her mother's hateful corpse.


	2. Edmure Tully

**So these are not going to go in order just as they come to me. Again review and let me know your thoughts. Now I present Edmure Tully **

Face of a Faceless Girl

Edmure Tully

He had been a hostage of the Lannister for five very long years and now he was transferred into the custody of one Walder Frey, Lord of the Twins. His lady wife had pleaded for his head and fought with her father that her Lord husband should stay a guest with her and her child, a little boy, Roslin had seen fit to name Walder. So he sat in his little dank room that was no better than a cell with a small candle and books to occupy the long periods of solitude that were only broken up by the maids. One maid in particular had caught his eye, not because he lusted after her but because of her grey eyes and northern features. One day while she bustled around cleaning, he could not help his curiosity and said, "Why would a northern girl, work for the Freys', girl?"

The girl slowly turned her head and for a second he saw a ghost. A ghost of a beautiful woman that had made the kingdom bleed. He was so startled that he dropped his plate of food. The girl and he stared at each other for a long few moments. Finally he broke the silence and asked, "who are you girl?"

"No one my lord, I think you may have confused me with someone long dead," she said as she bent down to pick up the remains of his shattered plate and hurried out of the chamber.

The next day he asked the girl again, "and who is it that you think, I have you confused with?" She regarded him and with a slight smirk, answered, "A woman that brought death in the wake of her selfishness," and again turned to the door and left. On the third day, the maid did not come back but he heard screaming, hundreds of screams echoed throughout the halls of the castle. And then after what seemed like hours the screaming stopped. A grabbed the knife he kept hidden under his mattress and waited. Slowly the door opened and in the doorway stood a tall man, black hair and black eyes, well-built, covered in soot and blood. He looked at the Edmure and said, "milady requests an audience with milord." The man moved from the doorway and beckoned him to follow. When he stepped out into the hallway, he saw the bodies. Men, women and children caught in their nightshirts and small clothes stained with blood. The Frey's had been massacred and butchered. He followed the black haired young man into the audience chamber of Walder Frey but instead of Walder Frey sitting upon his throne, there sat his maid. His first thought was, _Pull the other one_, but then he saw the words smeared behind the chair. _The North Always Remembers. _

He looked at the girl and her small stature was made even smaller by the great chair. On her legs sat a small thin sword, covered in nicks filled with blood. At her feet lay a great beast and he realized it was a direwolf. He was told by his sister that Sansa resembled her the most of her two daughters, then that would mean that this girl was Arya. He stopped walking when that thought dawned on him. Now as the great fire and candle light flickered off her face, he saw the ghost again, _Lyanna Stark_. The girl stared at him with cold fire within her Stark grey eyes.

"My men tell me you are my uncle." It was not a question. "And from the look of death on your face, you have come to realize whom I am." Another statement of fact. All his words failed him and he noddle dumbly.

"Now that we have gotten the pleasantries out of the way, I can finish my judgment." She said as two bodies were hurtled into the middle of the room. The bodies stirred stiffly. He was surprised to find that it was none other than the Lord of the Twins and his heir.

The crackly voice of the Lord Walder broke the silence, "You disgusting savage wolf bitch."

"So Walder Frey does still have balls, how does it feel to watch your family die and hear their screams extinguished?" There was a hint of amusement there but there was no humor or laughter in the girl's eyes. She waited for a few minutes and said, "No, well then I will pay you in kind, as my mother watched her son die, I shall let you watch the lights die from his eyes." She got up in one swift movement as graceless as a cat and walked over to Walder's heir, one whose name Edmure did not know, grabbed a fist full of hair and pulled his head back and exposed his neck. For one long second Edmure did not think she would do it but she swiftly slide her sword along his neck with such force that the blood sprayed in an arch. The red shower landed on the stones and Walder Frey. Edmure had to give it to the man, he did not plea for the life of his son and only looked mildly affronted by the amount of blood that landed on his night shirt. After there was no more blood in the body, the girl casted aside the body and strode back to her seat. She regarded Walder Frey and said "Do you have anything to say, Walder Frey?"

"Your father would have never slaughtered children and women in their beds, you disgusting beast."

"My father was an honorable man, a kind man, a loving father and died because of those things. I am not my father and I am not a man." With that she looked at the dire wolf and said "Nymeria." And with that one word the wolf rose and leapt onto Walder Frey. Several other wolves came from the sides and began tearing, ripping, shredding and finally as the last of Walder Frey's screams echoed throughout the hall, Edmure understood that this girl was the Stranger disguised as his niece. As the wolves finished their meal, all fell silent and in that silence he heard the girl whisper. "Rest in peace mother."

**Up Next: Edric Storm **


End file.
